


蓝学长，请停止你的暗恋33

by rrosee



Category: lanwangji/weiwuxian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosee/pseuds/rrosee





	蓝学长，请停止你的暗恋33

床很软，但显然无法完全抵消整个人被丢上去的冲力，顿时发出了抗议的吱嘎声。  
魏无羡又困又虚，连带思考速度也跟着慢了好几拍。他“哎呦”痛呼了一声，又是揉腰又是揉屁股，还没来得及抗议，就又被蓝忘机压下来，狠狠亲了一通。  
唇舌合触，仿佛温水慢煮，让人陷入介于熨帖和浑噩之间的舒适区，也同时进一步阻止了思维的运转。直到一股尖锐快意闪电一般在身体里窜起，魏无羡才下意识打了个激灵，总算醒过了神。  
坚热之物正直挺挺地顶在他的下腹上，根本无法忽视其存在感。但比起下腹，更先一步映入他眼帘的，竟不是他肖想了一整个晚上的，白得好似反着光的皮肉，反倒是那因为长时间的亲吻，而显得比平时艳了一些的唇瓣。  
蓝忘机的唇形看起来单薄，细斟之下却是几近完美形状，跟魏无羡梦中情款完全重合了，触感不止柔软温暖，还很好咬，也适合吸吮。  
魏无羡看得眼睛发直，忍不住凑近，打算再细细咂摸一番，可他才刚刚亲了两下嘴角，那股锐利的快意便又一次倏然划过。他忍不住向上弹了一下腰，同时喉咙里发出疑惑的咕哝，不出意料，下腹又撞上了坚硬之物。可比起惊讶于对方的坚硬度，更讶异的是那股快意的来源。他低头瞥了一眼，那惯于拨弄琴弦的指尖，正把他的身体当成琴一般抹来弄去，这让魏无羡一股脑热了起来，更是忍不住地瞪大双眼，生怕错过任何一个动作。  
太……  
太有冲击性了……  
上次的“亲密交流”，蓝忘机上来就直奔重点，几乎没有刻意碰过其他的器官。所以，魏无羡也根本想象不到，当这双修长漂亮的手在他身上游弋时，竟会有如此震撼的效果。他紧张到几乎窒息，身体也不由自主细细地颤抖着，眼睁睁地盯着蓝忘机将食指与中指合并起来，在他胸口上浅浅地一撩。  
“唔……嘶——”  
魏无羡倒抽了一口气，浑身一下子绷成了直线，指尖所过之处，正是昨晚视频，他玩给蓝忘机看的乳尖。但被蓝忘机亲手揉捏，远远比他自己来更销魂荡魄，勾得他止不住想浪起来，可又舍不得去打断这一切。那覆着薄薄琴茧的指腹，磋磨在鲜少被意识到的嫩肉上，被推来搡去，像视频里那样反复拨楞，新鲜的刺激一股股地窜起来，在魏无羡的身体里横冲直撞，把他拱得双眼发红，耐不得同时又想逃脱。  
揉了不片刻，他已经湿汗淋漓，从咬不紧的牙关间泄出一声声不可思议的浪吟。  
魏无羡模模糊糊地琢磨，不行，我昨晚上可是有过雄心壮志的，不能再沉湎了，必须付诸实施。  
于是他拖下蓝忘机的脖颈，狠狠亲了两口，再一翻身，上下调换。他一手捋住那重点要害，一边骑在蓝忘机的腰上，十分俏皮地眨了一下左眼，道：“二哥哥，我想……”  
蓝忘机觉察到了什么，蓦地窒了一下，神色微乱，道：“不要。”  
魏无羡躬下身，如愿以偿地咬了一口心心念念的喉结，道：“要。”  
于是他向后退了些，低下头，凑近了。就近观看，视觉上的冲击力不是一般的大，那物不止长而粗，而且沉甸甸的，以至于充涨起来也微微垂着头。但又不仅仅如此，柱形上还有少许的上弯。以魏无羡的动作片阅历来看，简直是得天独厚的一柄神器。虽说魏无羡自认为没有崇阳的情结，但意识到眼前这是蓝忘机的，就莫名生出一股从三魂六魄起、自内而外的颤栗。他带着几分爱怜与羡慕舔了一下，想先尝尝味道。  
蓝忘机这个人，肤色浅淡，神色也浅淡，身上还总是沾染着浅淡的熏香气味，而这神器看来狰狞，味道竟也和本人一样的浅淡，极大地降低了魏无羡这个初学者的门槛。他轻轻地把蕈头含了下去，又像动作片里演的那样，尽可能不让牙齿碰到的前提下，小心地往深处吞。  
远没有想象中那么难。  
开头他轻轻松松地吞下近半，但当蕈头抵近了喉口附近，生理性的反应随之涌上来，便开始有些难受了。  
蓝忘机几乎立刻察觉到了他的不适，伸手要推，说道：“不要了。”  
魏无羡把手推开，一闭眼，心一横，猛地向下一送，粗大的蕈头破开喉口，闯进了又热又暖的更深之处。  
“你……”  
蓝忘机只来得及说了一个字，剩下的话就再也说不出来了。  
那本就软热的喉道，受到冲击骤然收紧，又开始不停地蠕动反刍，试图将异物排出。可魏无羡反其道而行之，一边被噎得又吞又呕，一边坚持吞着那物保持不动。说实话，滋味不好受，生理性的眼泪和痉挛一阵又一阵，连带着冷汗热汗交相横流。但他这份不适，换来了的是闯入之物极尽的销魂快意，那凶悍的柱体几乎立刻就又涨大了几分，把他的口腔撑得又满又酸。  
魏无羡坚持了十几秒，稍微吐出来一些，从下往上，偷瞄了几眼蓝忘机。  
他感受到蓝忘机刚才的呼吸急促极了，当他松开时还微不可查地松了口气，这让他成就感倍增，心理上的满足更是无以伦比。  
他调整了一下呼吸，认认真真地开始了缓慢地吞吐。魏无羡自小聪慧，头一轮的深喉有点难受，不代表第二轮第三轮也得同样难受，他很快抓到了窍门，在降低排异反应的同时也能吞的更深了些，并且唇舌并用，辅以手来补充实在吞不下去的部分。  
最敏感之处被吞进温暖濡湿的口中，并且悉心侍弄，这不仅仅是感官上的快意，蓝忘机猛地抓住了魏无羡的肩膀，连指尖都在抖着，隐忍着什么。  
魏无羡大受鼓舞，所以，即便面颊和手腕都渐渐酸乏开始了抗议，他也坚持着没有停下来，并且渐渐加快了速度。  
他的舌尖已尝到了前液的特殊味道，吞吐间，也将口涎涂了那物满身，仿佛把整根都印上了自己的戳儿似的。  
魏无羡专用。  
他立刻被自己的脑补逗笑了，弯着嘴角，吐着气，吞入时一不留神差点呛着自己。他连忙凝神安心，舌尖掬着沟壑画了个圈，又深深一吸气，一口吞到了接近根部之处。  
这着实太深了，狭窄的喉道缠紧了柱身，那烫人的热度，比喉道本身温度还高，烫得魏无羡连连颤栗，一股一股的脉搏又快又有力，魏无羡根本分不清那搏动究竟来自于柱身，还是来自于过度绷紧的自己，他只知道吞下去的狰狞抖了几下，随即，一股热热的东西灌了进来，他根本没来得及有所反应，甚至连味道都没尝出来，甚至连“呛着”的过程都被直接略过了，那股浊液便已经顺着下意识的吞咽而滑到了更深的位置。  
蓝忘机连忙往外退，有些手无足措地道：“吐出来，……快吐出来。”  
魏无羡只品出些许尾液的稀薄味道，干呕了两下，什么都没吐出来，一脸懵逼，道：“好像……吞下去了？”  
蓝忘机：“……好像？”  
魏无羡吐了吐舌头，张嘴给他看，道：“咬太深啦，直接下去了。”  
他不知道自己唇瓣有多艳红，也没意识到唇边还挂着一点浑浊，只看到蓝忘机怔怔地盯着他，眸色渐深。  
但他心里十分欢喜，因为这个“男朋友”兼“未婚夫”又多了一处属于他的戳儿了，于是把人搂过来，又是亲眼角又是亲嘴，还喜滋滋地上手又揉又搓，把昨天视频揉不到的胸肌肱二头肌揉了一遍，才道：“好啦好啦，这是我自己乐意的，等你什么时候高兴了，也可以帮我吃一下。”  
他说着，骑在蓝忘机身上挺了两下，依然觉得意犹未尽，又去戳那漂亮的腹肌。光是想象蓝忘机帮他咬，就足够硬邦邦了。  
谁知，下一刻，天翻地覆，巨大的力气把他掀了下去，又把他头朝下屁股朝天地按进了床里。  
魏无羡立刻抗议道：“蓝湛你干什么？”  
他翻身要起来，被蓝忘机单手压住了后腰，又用空着的另一手拉开床头柜抽屉，拿出一支牙膏状的东西。  
魏无羡：“……啊？这是什么？”  
透明的啫喱被涂在了手指上，魏无羡叹息之余，只有这么一个不沾边的念头：  
讲究。  
连替别人撸个炮都能如此讲究。  
但随着手指的塞入了一个想也想不到的地方，他才总算隐约觉察到了，好像和他想象中的不一样。KY被体温暖热了，手指的进入便十分顺遂，不会疼，只有些侵入和扩张感。他感受着这份奇妙之余，还有一丝惊讶和一丝好笑。  
可当手指加到了第三根、第四根，魏无羡终于笑不出来了。


End file.
